<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how to care for your sick mingi (a guide by jeong yunho) by jonggigloss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061913">how to care for your sick mingi (a guide by jeong yunho)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonggigloss/pseuds/jonggigloss'>jonggigloss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluff collection(hopefully) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Relationship, Clingy Song Mingi, Dorks in Love, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ateezies r only mentioned once again, essentially yunho taking care of sick mingi, im sad pls enjoy dis, iris i hope yk i cried writing dis, mingi is sick, no beta we die like men, yunho - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonggigloss/pseuds/jonggigloss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yunho takes care of a sick clingy whiny &amp; lightly fussy mingi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluff collection(hopefully) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how to care for your sick mingi (a guide by jeong yunho)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what to say besides. i have no plans for this its just going to be Fluff as Fuck and honestly i'm cry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> yunho didn't know what more to do, mingi was sick with a terrible cough and the flu. he had to help remind him when to take his medicine, since he had to overlap different kinds of medicine. one was every 6 hours and one was for every 3 hours. it was starting to take a toll on yunho himself, he started falling asleep during his, admittedly important, morning lecture. and it didnt help that when he tried asking his hyungs for help they outright said,</p><p>"no, because he's a clingy baby and we have an extremely hard time saying 'no' to him already. he knows how to use those puppy eyes and we are weak weak men who can never hurt him."</p><p>since that was a Bust, yunho asked san, yeosang, wooyoung and jongho to help check up on him when they had some spare time. and he prepared them this guide to caring for his mingi.</p><p>
  <em>yunho's guide to taking care of song mingi's wellbeing</em>
</p><p>Number 1: always make sure, when helping him eat, you do little airplane noises because mingi is a big baby and must be treated as such. </p><p>Number 2: MAKE SURE THE TTEOKBOKKI IS WARM. NOT HOT. NOT COLD. WARM. WARM. he will throw a fit if his food is not the Right Temperature, get our food thermometer if you have to just Warm Food Always.</p><p>Number 3: he likes orange juice the most, he will also drink apple, guava, and pineapple juice. also give him lots and lots of water after he drinks his juice !!</p><p>Number 4: he gets super cuddly and clingy specifically after 4:16:05 p.m. he will use all the strength in his body to keep you cuddling with him. Beware of the specific time because cuddle mode turns on like a light switch.</p><p>Number 5: he likes home-cooked chicken soup with knife-cut noodles. he will ask for this the most and it is one of the only things he can keep down well. no tummy aches !</p><p>Number 6: every night you absolutely have to bathe him, super warm water and when he's out you slather him in vaporub. no excuses this is another MUST.</p><p>Number 7: he sleeps best when you are with him, even sitting down beside him makes him comfortable enough to rest a little, he needs his power naps every now and then !</p><p>Number 8: when cuddling, he is always the little spoon, Always. says your heartbeat relaxes him so much it makes him forget he's sick **<em><strike>mingi note: this only applies to yunnie&lt;3 </strike></em></p><p>Number 9: he will cry to get what he wants Please don't give in all the time i know you see his puppy eyes and crumble but i'm begging you please don't spoil him.**<em><strike>mingi note: you Have to spoil me, i'm Baby !</strike></em></p><p>Number 10: last and most important thing, you tell him you love him and that you don't think he's a burden for being sick. </p><p>somehow, he always assumes being taken care of is a bad thing especially when sick. please remind him that he isn't &lt;3!!</p><p>when yunho first presented this laminated list of things to do and to Not do when taking care of mingi, to the 4 younger ones they laughed. but oh they were in for a good time if they did not abide by those guidelines..... because yunho knows sick mingi the best.  he spends most of his time with him anyway, singing to him when mingi asks to be sung to. feeding him when he's too tired to pick up the spoon, letting him drink the broth of the soups through a straw. bringing him his favorite tteokbokki every now and again. a new book once he's finished reading the ones yunho brings him. yunho knows mingi the best. and he will continue to take care of him the best. </p><p>"yunnie~~~~~~~ i'm hungry again can you please help me eat ?"</p><p>"of course baby i'll be right there, i'm just checking the temperature of the broth" </p><p>"it'll be okay~~~ plus i miss your pretty face, can i kiss your cheek? i don't wanna get you sick but i miss you"</p><p>"going sunbeam~~"</p><p>and they spend the rest of the afternoon, watching the clouds drift by and a light fall shower begin.</p><p>with yunho cradling mingi in his arms and softly singing, to the tune of the rain.</p><p>
  <em>"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you make me happy when skies are gray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you'll never know dear, how much i love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please don't take my sunshine away"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yungi.<br/>das all i have 2 say.<br/>yungi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>@MINGIGLOSS on twt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>